


destruction and creation are the same thing after all

by rosiesluv



Category: Villains Series - V. E. Schwab
Genre: (a tiny bit of) internalized homophobia, Angst, Choking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Religious Themes, but still they are in love okay, some violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiesluv/pseuds/rosiesluv
Summary: Victor knew that he shouldn’t be in Eli’s car. There is no possible scenario in which this would have a good ending.
Relationships: Eli Cardale | Eli Ever/Victor Vale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	destruction and creation are the same thing after all

“Get in.“

Victor would always recognize that voice. It appears in his nightmares and dreams. No matter where he was or by how many people he was surrounded, he would always hear Eli’s voice. Now there were no people around, because it was already late. Victor couldn’t sleep- old memories kept haunting his dreams. Eli’s quite prayers, blood pooling under his body, Eli’s sharp knife in Victor’s guts, Eli’s life in his hands before they both died for the first time. He couldn’t stay in that hotel room anymore, so he decided to go for a walk. What he did not expect was to see the subject of his nightly obsession here. He wasn’t prepared, but he was desperate and tired. Hence, he did the one thing he knew he would regret; he got in.

Victor knew that he shouldn’t be in Eli’s car. There is no possible scenario in which this would have a good ending. Eli had been driving for a while now; they had left the city behind them. But Eli still hadn’t said anything and Victor’s patience was wearing thin. The uncomfortable silence surrounded them and the tension that hung in the air made it hard to think. Victor was about to open his mouth, when Eli said: “We’re finally here. It had to end at some point.“ Victor glanced at Eli before answering annoyed: “What cryptic bullshit are you on about this time?“

Eli sighted as if he was irritated by Victor’s lack of understanding, but he kept his eyes on the road. This made Victor feel even more uneasy. It was just very unusual- normally, when they met Eli had only eyes for Victor as if his world started and ended with him. Finding the other, killing the other, was the big purpose in both men’s life. They have been connected since university, since Victor saw behind Eli’s fake smile and Eli saw behind Victor’s lies. But after all this years they were still both alive. This heavy atmosphere was all wrong; it was different from their usual meetings. It felt like a goodbye, like Eli was ready to let go. Victor started to think that he wouldn’t get an answer at all, when Eli finally decided to speak.

“You know you shouldn’t exist. Still I couldn’t kill you no matter what I tried. It was so easy with my father, but you just won’t die. You keep haunting me.“

Eli’s voice was surprisingly calm and casual considering what he had just told Victor. Victor hadn’t expected so much honesty. He could read Eli like a book after everything that they had shared; he had seen the darkness behind Eli’s eyes a very long time ago. He knew that becoming an EO hadn’t changed Eli as a person- there has always been something dark and vicious inside him. That’s why Victor had been fascinated by Eli in the first place. Eli could maybe lie to himself, but he could never lie to Victor. Oh, he tried, but Victor could always see right through him. Maybe that’s why Eli actually wanted to kill Victor; he knew that Victor is the only one that can see him. For someone who tried all his life to appear ordinary; who spend all his life trying to hide his real feelings and thoughts, it must be disquieting to be understood that easily. 

Before Victor could even react to Eli’s admission, Eli stepped on the accelerator. Hard. It took Victor only a few short seconds to understand what Eli planned to do. They would die together then. Victor almost started laughing- what a cosmic ending that would be. One problem though…

“It will be fine. But you know me to well, Victor. My only way to free the world from you- to free myself from you- was to surprise you. Haven’t seen that coming, have you? You probably thought I’m too egocentric to put myself in danger, even like that. It’s only right for us to end this like we started it- together. Even if my death will only be symbolical…I almost wish I could stay with you, instead of coming back. The truth is…“

Victor could feel every nerve ending in his body, but Eli never continued. Eli didn’t even sound triumphant or relieved like he usually sounded when he was about to win. His voice seemed melancholic. Victor would almost think that there was a sorrowful edge to it, if he didn’t know better. But he didn’t have time to think about whether he has only imagined it, because in this moment Eli suddenly yanked the steering wheel. The car swirled into the incoming traffic. 

“Eli, wait! What’s with this Fight Club shit?…What the fuck were you about to say?“ Victor didn’t know why he even cared about what Eli wanted to say. He tried to reach the steering wheel, but Eli gripped his wrists and pressed his fingers painfully into Victor’s skin. Despite being about to die, Victor thought that it would be worth it, if he only knew how Eli’s sentence would have ended. 

“Fuck, Eli! Please!“ He didn’t even know what he was pleading for. For Eli to stop? Or for the answer? 

It was too late. He could see the headlight of the truck they were about to crash into. He could hear the driver honk. Except there was another light. It was almost midnight, but the moonlight shouldn’t be that bright yet. Was he already dead? Was there an afterlife after all? Had Eli been right all this time and this was…God? If Eli had been right all this time, Victor would never fucking get over it. 

No, the color was all wrong- the shine was…red? Victor jerked his head up and what he saw made him start laughing hysterically. On the truck’s dashboard, there was a luminous neon sign. It gleamed in the form of a cross. Eli’s sudden heavy breathing made Victor snap out of his thoughts. So Eli had noticed the cross, too. „No, it can’t be…,“ whispered Eli unbelievingly. Victor probably wouldn’t even have heard it, if his world didn’t always shrink down to Eli every time they were together. 

Victor only noticed that Eli had let go of his hands, when his eyes flickered to Eli and he realized that Eli was turning the steering wheel. Panic was written all over his face. The truck passed them, but the car was sliding over the wet grass beside the street. Victor quickly noticed the tree they were about to crash into and closed his eyes. At least, Eli would be the last thing he had seen in his world. That seemed just; a small blessing- not that Victor believed in them.

He felt the crash and…nothing. His eyes fluttered open. He could feel the metallic tang of blood in his mouth and his arm pulsed painfully, but when he checked his head, they was no blood on his hands. He was alive; he would survive. He dialed down the pain until he could breath normally and stumbled out of the car. When he reached the other side, Eli was already standing beside the broken door. He was alright- of course, he was. Still, Victor felt relieved seeing him. He immediately repressed the unwelcome feeling. 

“What the fuck, Eli!! God, fuck you!,“ Victor yelled furiously, while ignoring the erratic beating of his heart. The look in Eli’s eyes was incomprehensible- even to Victor. His eyes flickered between the sky and Victor. There was blood on his lips, but it did nothing to conceal the cruel twist of his mouth. 

Every normal person would be horrified; they would turn around and run as far away from Eli as possible. Victor didn’t; he punched Eli in the face. Eli was still busy having his epiphany and obviously didn’t expect that. Without any resistance from Eli, they both tumbled on the cold ground. Because of the undisturbed momentum, Victor fell on Eli. Eli went still under Victor’s body, but finally concentrated on him again.

“Don’t you understand? Don’t you get it, Victor? It was a sign from God! He forgave me! I was about to say it…and still he showed me that I don’t have to kill you. Did you see the proclamation, Victor? Do you understand now?“ 

Eli kept rambling on as if a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. There was something frantic in his usually arrogant dark eyes. Victor realized that he still didn’t have all the pieces of Eli’s being, but there were thin cracks in the ice of Victor’s understanding now. Victor decided to ignore this strange premonition in favor of a more useful emotion: pure anger.

“Fucking hell,“ said Victor under his breath. This got a short laugh out of Eli. If it weren’t Eli, Victor would have thought that he sounded…warm? Delighted? “I have had enough of your stupid shit today, Eli!“ Victor’s anger made him lose control at last. He leaned down and slammed his lips to Eli’s. He saw Eli’s eyes widen in surprise, but he didn’t stop. Victor briskly licked Eli’s bottom lip, before roughly biting it. He tasted blood, but wasn’t sure whose it was. Eli went completely still under Victor.

After a few seconds, that felt like a lifetime to Victor, he noticed that Eli started moving his hands which have been lying motionless on the cold ground. He fully expected Eli to push him away, to start yelling something about sin and condemnation. Eli grabbed Victor’s hair mercilessly, but instead of pushing him away, he yanked Victor closer. It was painful, but for once in his life Victor had no desire to dial down the pain. It felt good; he couldn’t help but moan softly into Eli’s mouth. Victor had never liked pain, but this was Eli. Everything has always been different with Eli.

Eli kissed him back like they were still fighting; like stopping meant losing Victor. He slipped his hands under Victor’s black shirt and pressed his nails into the skin of his shoulders until he felt blood well up under them. The pain anchored Victor and he finally understood the situation they were in. He noticed that Eli had opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into Victor’s mouth at some point. He felt Eli dragging his nails up his spine. 

“Victor…please.“ Victor realized that this was the same tone that Eli used while praying. He used to hear it every night trough their thin dormitory walls. Victor’s name has replaced God’s in Eli’s mouth. And oh, Victor’s whole body felt as if he was on fire. Every spot that Eli touched was burning. 

Victor left tiny kisses on Eli’s neck, while he opened the button and zipper of Eli’s jeans and pressed his hand against his erection. “Oh God, Victor…I,“ moaned Eli breathlessly. He closed his eyes, but his hands never left Victor’s skin. Victor looked at Eli’s face. This was the man that stabbed him back in university; this was the man that spend years chasing him just to kill him. This was the man that Victor himself had killed, even though the other came back, of course. The wrath still pulsed in Victor’s blood, but now it was mixed with lust. He lifted his hands and put them around Eli’s throat. He could feel his heartbeat; he felt Eli’s life. He applied more pressure remorselessly. Eli didn’t even try to fight back- he just looked into Victor’s eyes and in Eli’s lust clouded eyes Victor could see total acceptance. Eli had made a choice when he turned that steering wheel- he surrendered to Victor. Eli whimpered and his eyes flickered down to Victor’s mouth again. Victor was in control and oh, Eli liked that. How fun life can be sometimes. Victor let go. 

He put his mouth next to Eli’s ear and whispered almost tenderly: “Oh, Eli…if you had just said something sooner, I would have already fucked you a long time ago. Am I not better company than God?“ 

“Shut up, before I change my mind about killing you,“ Eli answered, before kissing Victor again. While Eli groaned softly against Victor’s lips, he pulled Eli’s belt free. “Hold still, Eli.“ Victor saw the realization dawn on Eli’s face, but for the first time in his life he complied. Victor tied his wrists together over Eli’s head, before sinking down. He freed Eli’s cock and licked the tip. Eli squirmed under Victor’s touch, but he couldn’t move his hands. So he just watched Victor.

„Fuck, Victor! Holy shit…God, you are so beautiful…“

And for the first time, Victor blushed. And then he remembered: „What did you want to say back then?“

Eli motioned upwards with his head and Victor understood, because it was Eli- so how could he not? Victor sat up and brought his face next to Eli’s again.

“Surly you must know by now?“ And Victor did. So he kissed Eli and then went back down to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to go to uni today to drop off a portfolio and I saw a truck that was the inspiration to write this. Yes, you read that right, I got inspired by a truck. Also feel free to talk to me on twt @robeIlas, if you want to!


End file.
